


Freedom's Call

by BrowneAshes



Series: Sin to Heaven [2]
Category: Dragon Age II
Genre: Angst, But with some, F/M, Fluff, Philosophy, Pro-Mage
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-10
Updated: 2018-09-10
Packaged: 2019-07-10 09:08:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15946217
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BrowneAshes/pseuds/BrowneAshes
Summary: A continuation of the Loyalty time-line: Warden Mahariel, Warden Alistair + Romanced Zevran. Naturally, while romance is a heavy aspect of the story - I'll mostly be exploring the issue of Mage Rights + Freedom.Given the persons involved, it will be a tragic and angst-filled ride. Some fluff is inevitable, but not guaranteed.Without further ado, meet Gerda Hawke.





	Freedom's Call




End file.
